<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>making me feel like i'm falling by kunimi_blep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015802">making me feel like i'm falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi_blep/pseuds/kunimi_blep'>kunimi_blep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4/52, HANAMAKI DAY!!!!!, M/M, Post-Time Skip, coffee date!, makki is a konoha simp your honor, same tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi_blep/pseuds/kunimi_blep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hanamaki thinks he's just lucky konoha even wants anything to do with him the morning after, but he should try harder to see how much konoha's fallen for him overnight like he has, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Konoha Akinori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>making me feel like i'm falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy hanamaki day!!!!! what better gift than to give him... his loml HAHA</p><p>(this is set in the same universe/timeline as my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892385"> unrequited matsuhana</a> but this is more a stand-alone. i'm just here for konomakki to be honest and my fever-dreams have finally materialised)</p><p>((the way im talking like anyone's even going to be clicking on konomakki fic i'm lol))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hanamaki walks to the small corner table that Konoha had chosen for the two of them in the coffee shop, Konoha is on his phone, eyes following something on the screen as he scrolls. He slows down, stalls, realizes that Konoha is so concentrated that he doesn't sense his presence coming close.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hanamaki notices that there's a slight furrow to his brows, a small frown on his mouth-- he is quick to conclude that although Konoha's face is handsome, distracted as he may be right now like this, this isn't his favorite look, not when he'd seen Konoha's eyes all gentle and his lips all pretty when he'd smiled, like he did at him so much last night and even this morning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gently puts the two cups of coffee down, making a conscious effort not to look at Konoha's phone as he takes a seat across from him because it's none of his business. When Konoha raises his head, all stress from his face vanishes into a relaxed smile. "Hi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki feels breathless, just seeing his handsome face this close, the sunlight shining through the glass walls of the cafe highlighting the bright of his hair and the shine of his eyes and the soft of his lips-- so clear now in contrast to the dim lights of last night and the blur of tipsiness that filtered his vision. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He offers the smallest tilt of his head forward in response, not trusting himself enough yet with words. He tries not to think of whatever might have been occupying Konoha's mind just a few seconds ago, but the phone is turned so the screen is facing down, and his eyes are focused on Hanamaki now, and he feels himself flush from the mere attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is out of character for Hanamaki, out of brand. He isn't the type to be like this, never has been, he's self-aware enough to know it. He's acting like he's back in high school crushing on a boy for the first time, and still, he doesn't know how to act-- never mind that Konoha had felt perfect in his arms just hours before this... <em>date?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Hanamaki reaches over to take his drink, Konoha is reaching for the same cup, and when their hands brush, it feels warm, so unnecessarily flustering him from the light contact like he isn't a twenty-six year old man who has slept around for the majority of his adulthood.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling like this is... <em>not uncomfortable</em>, per se, but unfamiliar, because Hanamaki Takahiro does <em>not</em> fluster, no, and he does <em>not</em> get smitten, but here he is, incapable of speaking even when he had been the one to wake up to Konoha playing with his hair in bed, the one asking Konoha if there were any cafes nearby and if he wanted to go out to get some coffee with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The quiet laugh that Konoha lets out as he shakes his head a little is endearing as hell, but he leaves the cup they've both touched to take the other drink instead. "You okay there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's a teasing to the tone as he asks, but Hanamaki is at least not dreadfully hungover enough that he doesn't sense the sincerity of the question, the hidden concern. He brings the cup Konoha's left for him closer to himself. "Yeah." His voice sounds rough, foreign to himself, and if this is the effect Konoha has on him, it's kind of terrifying, actually. Not that he hasn't yet realized just how much Konoha affected him just last night already. He has.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There is a silence when the both of them take sips from their own coffees, but before Hanamaki can revel in the comfort of it, Konoha is focusing his attention on him again. He brings a hand up to scratch at his neck, and the gesture has Hanamaki's eyes zooming in on the marks he's left on Konoha's skin, and just the memory of it makes him run hot. He hasn't checked, but he knows he must be sporting some marks of the same nature himself. "What are you being so nervous for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki puts down his cup, tries to shake himself out of it. What <em>is</em> he being so nervous for? They're in a coffee shop too early in the morning after a night spent together, and Konoha is looking at him with those pretty eyes like he doesn't know the things he's doing to Hanamaki's heart. Konoha is as <em>interested</em> in him as he is in Konoha, that much makes sense in his head, because he swears he isn't actually stupid, but he just.. can't help it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki drops his gaze to his cup as he takes a slow sip, and from the corner of his eye he sees Konoha's fingers twitch around his own cup from the lack of an answer. "Taka--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki's eyes snap up to look at him instantly, but before Konoha can even finish calling him by his given name in his stupidly attractive voice, almost in that same way that he whispered the syllables of it into his ear last night, he cuts himself off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hanamaki," Konoha calls, correcting himself, gentle, still with his eyes fixed on him and a smile tugging at his lips. "Talk to me here, man. It's just me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It isn't <em>just</em> you, he wants to say, but sure. At the playful tone, Hanamaki feels his shoulders sag a bit. "Sorry," he says, happy that his voice doesn't come out as shaky as he thought it would. "Just.. You know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Konoha raises an eyebrow at him, one hand coming up to run through his hair. Hanamaki follows the movement and curses the fact that anything Konoha does is automatically attractive to him now, just as it was at the bar with everyone else the night prior, no matter how small the gesture is. "We were literally in my bed together just last night!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They lock eyes for a second, Konoha's light-hearted reminder loud in Hanamaki's ears, as if he would ever even forget the way Konoha kissed him speechless every time he even tried to say anything, or the way Konoho looked on top of him-- and then they're both laughing, and his nerves start easing now, steadying with a thrum of warmth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He feels Konoha watching him, still, even when their laughter dies down. "Anyway," Konoha starts, leaning forward. "You'll never guess what I found."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The introduction of a topic makes Hanamaki fully relax at last. He tilts his head to the side inquisitively. "What is it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Konoha is picking up his phone and unlocking the screen, and then he's sliding it across the table for Hanamaki to see. There is anticipation in the way Konoha waits for his reaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he takes a look at Konoha's phone, it is to see a picture of himself in third year high school, one hand at his side slid inside his shorts for the lack of a pocket, and the other arm around the shoulders of someone in what he recognizes as the Fukurodani uniform--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No way," Hanamaki whispers, more to himself than to Konoha. He stares down at the image of himself, his hair a much brighter pink than he lets himself wear nowadays long after he had graduated, and beside him is a player with some sort of blond hair that he can actually confirm now is third-year-Konoha, throwing a peace sign behind Hanamaki's head in what could either be bunny ears or devil's horns. Who knows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right?" Konoha is reaching over to take his phone back, but Hanamaki stops him by wrapping his fingers around his wrist so he can continue looking at the picture. When Konoha doesn't pull back or away, Hanamaki lightly traces patterns with his fingers along his skin distractedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where'd you even find this?" The picture is from many years ago, from that big training camp he thinks, not the best quality, but he can even see Matsukawa and a guy from Inarizaki in the picture below the specific one Konoha had shown him, and the youth and joy overflowing from such a picture is giving him a sort of whiplash.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Konoha had turned his wrist so that he could run his fingertips along the sleeve of Hanamaki's jacket, the touch light and feathery. "Oikawa has a lot of photo albums on Facebook." He sounds way too proud of himself for finding a photo specifically of just the two of them. This must be what he was looking for and at while Hanamaki had been getting their coffees.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wild," Hanamaki comments, disbelief coloring his tone, reluctantly letting go of Konoha and watching him sit straight as he takes his phone-- and hand-- back and inspects the picture again. "I don't even remember when that was."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ouch," Konoha mocks a sigh, locking his phone and then putting it to the side again. "You don't remember me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki very clearly remembers asking Matsukawa last night who Konoha was, with the other Fukurodani grads. Hanamaki very clearly remembers not knowing who this was, even. When they had joined them at their table, the name Konoha Akinori <em>did</em> ring a bell, but no memories were attached to his handsome name and even more handsome face, and although he feels a little ashamed, embarrassed about it, he can't help but not care now that they're here, still, instead of going separate ways in a rush the way it usually goes with his one-night-stands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," he flat out answers, but instead of offense, there is only mirth showing through the grin on Konoha's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fair enough." Whether Konoha's reply means that it was okay because he didn't remember Hanamaki either or something else, he doesn't really push it, content with just watching him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They settle into a comfortable silence for a while, until the feeling of dread comes from seeing Konoha's coffee almost running out and it reminds him that this is going to be over soon, and what chances are there, really, that Konoha would want to--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you--" Konoha starts speaking, looks to hesitate for a second, and there's a comfort in the way it seems like he's at least as nervous as Hanamaki feels, but for reasons he doesn't know yet. "Never mind."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki feels his chest tighten at that, and even in the warm atmosphere they've created together where they just sit comfortably across from each other, there is an urgency somewhere in there, like his time is running out, and he doesn't want to let Konoha go like this, doesn't want him to think that last night was all he wanted, doesn't want him to think it doesn't matter to him whether they see each other again or not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All this, he thinks, as Konoha finally takes his last sip of coffee, and when he puts his empty cup down, Hanamaki feels a little too much--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is, Hanamaki's been collecting since last night, another thing that Konoha just <em>does</em> to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's never over-thought things like this before. And even if last night was full of straightforwardness of both speech and touch like he's used to, there is something more challenging to keep up in the company of someone who's enamored him so much even when he isn't shrouded in the tipsiness that comes from wanting to have extra liquid courage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>On a morning, like this, where the air is cool and the laughter is warm, and he is a hundred percent sober, and everything is more <em>real</em>, it's difficult to admit that it feels like falling in love for the very first time-- like he just wants to kiss Konoha before the sun goes down when it hasn't even been hours since it's risen, and he can't admit that to Konoha, not right now, because that would be too fast, too reckless, even though it was the first thing he'd thought to text Matsukawa when he woke up, and--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, okay." Hanamaki is brought out of his thoughts by the softness of Konoha's voice, and the even softer touch of the tips of his fingers. "I was thinking.. You can say no, but-- <em>ah</em>," Konoha seems to be struggling to string words together, a twitch to the fingers touching Hanamaki's palm, but honestly, if he were to try to speak, he'd be worse anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki gathers enough fake bravado to eke out a stable, "What are you being so nervous for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows he's said the right thing, despite the attempt at teasing, when Konoha visibly relaxes. "Using my lines against me. You think you're so clever?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's just me," Hanamaki echoes him from earlier, and Konoha all but slaps his hand in laughter that feels as freeing as it does like home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It isn't <em>just</em> you," Konoha voices, the exact same thought Hanamaki had just a while ago himself. "Wanna go back to my place after your coffee?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki's heart is this close to seizing in his chest, and there it is again, his uncharacteristic nerves and giddiness, ruining his streak of never wanting to go home with a one-night-stand twice. There is no way Konoha is proposing they get in his bed again, logically, and it's probably just to hang out for a while, but the thought makes him shiver just the same. Konoha does a lot of things to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that includes looking at Hanamaki like he's somehow come to mean a lot to him overnight like Konoha has to him. How could Hanamaki possibly say no to that--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He feels his phone start buzzing against his thigh. He fishes it out of his pocket, checks the caller ID. When he sees it's Matsukawa, he spares Konoha an apologetic glance but doesn't stand from their table to answer the call.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yo," Matsukawa's voice says when he picks up, over the static. "Where are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Out for coffee." Hanamaki debates being honest or not about additional details, but ultimately decides there's no harm in telling him the truth, considering he's the first person he'd texted this morning about <em>love</em>, and the first person he'd want to tell about the butterflies in his stomach. "With Konoha..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's a whistle on the other line, and he stifles a snort at the reaction. "That's good and all, but didn't you say you had a job interview this afternoon or something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah shit," Hanamaki immediately replies, because Matsukawa's right, and he's only now remembering that he was going over to Matsukawa's place to borrow a decent attire. If earlier he'd been feeling for no reason like his time was running out, this time, it actually is, and for a real reason, too. "Thanks for reminding me, damn. I'll run there after this. You got the suit right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There is only a laugh in response, and Hanamaki prepares himself for the teasing, ready to defend himself, but Matsukawa's voice is soft instead when he speaks again. "Take your time, Takahiro."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh, yeah," Hanamaki whispers, surprised at the way he sounded, and then Matsukawa hangs up on him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Konoha has been watching him the whole time, a curious arch to his brows. "I take that as a no, then." There isn't any indication of regret in his voice though Hanamaki kind of wishes there were, but the good-natured tone of his voice remains anyway. "So what's a handsome guy like you going to be needing a suit for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Job interview," Hanamaki says simply, ignoring the compliment lest his cheeks flush. "This is the only one this week that needed me to dress up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Konoha leans back against his chair, leisurely, like he's already forgotten that Hanamaki's apparently supposed to be in a rush. He really wishes he could stay longer, here or at Konoha's place, either or. "Only one?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's embarrassing to admit that he's been in between jobs for close to two years now, three interviews just this week alone, but he mentions it anyway. Konoha only listens, no judgment, and it's a great feeling to be told he owes no one but himself anything and he should do things at his own pace. As if Konoha couldn't be any more perfect.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You'll give me your number though, right?" Konoha's smirk is smug, confident in the answer he already knows, and Hanamaki can't bring himself to even act like he's annoyed or like he hadn't been planning to stutter out his own request to get Konoha's number himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Konoha hands him his phone and Hanamaki steels himself enough to stop his fingers from shaking as he punches in his details and saves his contact. When he's sliding the phone back, he wonders for a split second if he shouldn't have saved it as <em>just</em> Takahiro, but when Konoha's eyes light up upon checking it, Hanamaki decides it was the right thing to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have to go," is what Hanamaki says now, quickly, because he's scared that if he tries to be any slower and take his time like Matsukawa had so told him to, he would just blow the interview altogether and stay, spend the day with Konoha like an idiot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If there is a slight sadness in Konoha's eyes this time, it must reflect Hanamaki's own, but it's gone in a heartbeat, replaced by him shrugging whatever it was off and standing up. Hanamaki follows him out of the shop, and like this, both the direct light out here and the cool morning air blowing past him make Konoha even more breathtaking, and really, he has to force himself to look away if he really even wants his chance at new work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The walk towards Konoha's is almost mindless, coming so natural Hanamaki wishes this were going to be a regular thing, walking Konoha home after a date and stuff. They didn't really talk about Hanamaki actually seeing him home right now, like this coffee shop wasn't literally just down the street from where Konoha lives, and like Konoha isn't a fucking grown man who doesn't need anyone to keep him company in broad daylight, but he's hypnotized by the way Konoha brushes the back of his hand against Hanamaki's as they keep walking together, close and quiet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It isn't until they're at Konoha's door that Hanamaki is nervous all over again, which he shouldn't be, really, not at all, because he's got his number, and he can ask him to meet again, to go out for coffee again, to go out walking again, or even to spend the night again, they're both in Tokyo, for god's sake, and they both want this, but a part of him is scared that this is all just some weird version of the-morning-after magic that will fade and then disappear the moment Hanamaki steps away from him and Konoha steps inside his home, and he's overthinking again--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Konoha's hand feels cold when he places it on one side of Hanamaki's neck, but the touch sears him all the same, grounds him and brings him back. It's terrifying how it feels second nature to be leaning in to the invitation of Konoha's touch the same time Konoha does so that their lips meet.</p>
  <p>Despite the weight of Konoha's hand on his skin, the kiss feels light, feels tentative, feels temporary-- and that doesn't feel <em>right</em>, because inside Hanamaki, it feels heavy and permanent and all-consuming, and he wants so bad for this to last.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he does, makes it last just a little bit longer, gently nudging Konoha forward so his back rests against his door, and so his body rests against Konoha's. There is a sigh that escapes Konoha's lips as he tilts his head up some more, and when his tongue slips past his lips, it tastes like coffee and contentment and feelings Hanamaki doesn't dare to put a name to because they're Konoha's and not his.</p>
  <p>But if it were <em>his</em> side, if it were <em>Hanamaki's</em> feelings, he knows what it is already, and he wishes it tastes just as sweet on Konoha's tongue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki can't find it in himself to care enough about the fact that they're outside and anyone who passes by or looks might see, but Konoha is running fingers through his hair and leaving small gasps of breath against his lips, and he wonders if he doesn't care much either.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a last suck to Hanamaki's bottom lip, Konoha finally parts from him, and it is all he can do not to chase after his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll text you," Konoha breathes, sounding like the promise Hanamaki needed, and he nods as he steps back, not missing the way Konoha's fingers lingered in his hair a little bit more before letting him go entirely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki would be lying if he said he didn't want to go in for another kiss, just one more, but Konoha's already turned around to jam in his key to the door. He musters up enough courage to leave a light kiss on the top of Konoha's head, at least, and there is absolutely no way the way he so naturally leaned back for the contact could be any good for Hanamaki's heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's a soft noise of what could be a bye from Konoha, and then the door closes behind him and he's gone. If Hanamaki stands there just staring at the door after him, all dumbstruck and longing, Konoha won't see, and he's at least thankful for that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he starts walking to get to a bus stop, there's a buzz from his phone alerting him of a new message.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Have a good day, yeah? Good luck with the job interview!!</em></b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanamaki is only now wondering what Konoha does, what his job is. The thought that he can ask if he wants to, either through text or personally next time, warms his chest and has his mind reeling already over all the possibilities, then another text comes in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> <em>See you soon. - Akinori</em> </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>been in a lowkey konomakki brainrot for months tbh and i just. couldnt take it anymore lol. i just have this. hm. weird au in my head where hanamaki doesn't really do relationships (loe he cant even recognize his best friend's feelings for him like.) yakno but like, how can someone not fall in love with time-skip konoha at first sight?? like tell me?? so in my head even after this they meet a lot and get closer and kiss and have sex and it isnt perfect because this is hanamaki's first serious relationship and konoha doesn't know how relationships work either but they stay together and fall in lovvvvvvvvvve :00 i want that for them shfkahs</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0gFfBRTeZKsSAVzVSUgHNK"> ☕ </a><br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>